Global system for mobile communication (GSM) is one of the most widely used wireless access systems in today's fast growing communication systems. GSM provides circuit-switched data services to subscribers, such as mobile telephone or computer users. General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), which is an extension to GSM technology, introduces packet switching to GSM networks. GPRS uses a packet-based wireless communication technology to transfer high and low speed data and signaling in an efficient manner. GPRS optimizes the use of network and radio resources, thus enabling the cost effective and efficient use of GSM network resources for packet mode applications.
Conventional GSM systems provide for broadcast services, such as cell broadcast. When a cell broadcast is made, all clients of such systems receive the broadcast message. Conventional systems are unable to place limitations on which clients are able/authorized to receive specific broadcast messages. This prevents providers from determining which subscribers are actually listening to the message and from authenticating who may receive the broadcast messages. Having such capabilities would allow wireless providers to disseminate information quickly to large numbers of mobile clients without requiring large amounts of overhead, while being able to charge for such services to recover costs.